Au delà du miroir
by floreole
Summary: La septième et dernière année à Poudlard... une année de folie et de pétage de cable, voilà à quoi s'attendait Hermione Granger. Mais tout se passetil toujours comme on veut?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

- Mione chééééériiiie! Descends vite! Il faut y aller si tu ne veux pas être en retard!

- Oui, m'man! Je descends tout de suite! fit Hermione de sa voix ô combien mélodieuse.

Elle regarda une dernière fois son reflet dans le grand miroir accroché à la porte de sa chambre. Parfait! Elle avait plus l'air d'une fille comme ça. Elle portait un pantalon en lin blanc assez moulant et une chemise noire aux manches trois-quarts. Elle portait pour tout accessoire trois bracelets en argent ainsi qu'un pendentif que lui avait offert sa mère pour son anniversaire. Le pendentif était assez étrange. Il était de forme ronde, et à l'intérieur du cercle, il y avait la tête d'une licorne et deux petites lames d'argent entrecroisées. De loin, on aurait pu croire à un symbole gothique. Mione sourit en le regardant. Sa mère savait que la licorne était sa créature magique favorite.

Pour ses cheveux, elle ne s'était pas encore décidée. Elle les relâcha pour voir l'effet que ça ferait. Ca lui allait plutôt bien. En fait, ça lui allait à merveille, mais Hermione pensa que ça ferait un peu trop d'un seul coup. Elle opta finalement pour un chignon, ce qui mit ses yeux noisette en valeur.

- Hermioooone! hurla "amoureusement" sa mère, toute trace de tendresse ayant disparu de sa voix. Tu vas te décider à descendre, oui ou non? J'aimerais savoir ce que tu passes ton temps à faire, rien qu'une fois!

(N/A: Ca, c'est la tête que fait ma mère quand je tarde à descendre…)

- ouais, c'est bon! Je descends!

Elle jeta pêle-mêle quelques affaires et livres dans une grosse malle, et essaya de la fermer. Rien n'y fit. Elle s'assit dessus. Toujours rien. Elle monta dessus et commença à sauter. Elle entendit un grand "crac", signe que quelque chose s'était cassé à l'intérieur.

°°Bah, je verrai plus tard. L'important, c'est que cette foutue valise se soit fermée. °°

Elle essaya de la porter, mais elle constata qu'elle avait le poids d'un bébé cachalot.

- Eh merde! explosa-t-elle en envoyant un coup de pied dans la malle. Elle ne réussit qu'à sa faire mal au pied, et elle commença à sauter à cloche-pied dans la chambre en hurlant de douleur.

°°Allez réfléchis vite! C'est pas pour rien que t'es la première de tout Poudlard!°°

Si jamais sa mère montait, elle aurait droit au sermon le plus long et le plus ennuyeux de toute sa vie. Ce qu'elle préférait éviter.

Elle décida de faire le point. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, elle était encore sorcière de premier cycle.

Quoi faire? Quoi faire?

°°Le skate!°°

Elle alla le dénicher dans le placard, sous une marrée de vêtements. Ses parents le lui avaient offert pour ses dix ans. Elle ne l'avait pus touché depuis la fois où elle avait voulu faire une descente des escaliers, style Tony Hawk. Elle en avait récolté une jambe dans le plâtre et elle avait dû passer le reste des vacances cloîtrée dans sa chambre.

Hermione réussit à faire glisser sa valise sur le skate et le poussa du pied valide.

- HERMIONE GRANGER! hurla pour la énième fois sa mère, d'une voix à faire retourner un mort dans sa tombe.

- C'est bon, me voilà, fit Hermione en apparaissant en haut des escaliers.

°°Et maintenant? Comment je fais pour descendre cette valise de malheur?... Un coup de pied lancé "par accident" pourrait peut-être faire l'affaire? °° pensa-t-elle en souriant mutinement.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

La valise dégringola les escaliers, rata le vase Ming, et finit sa course folle contre le mur. Elle s'ouvrit sous le choc, éparpillant son contenu dans l'entrée.

°°Ouf! Je l'ai échappé belle! Si j'avais cassé ce vase, j'aurais eu droit à un aller simple pou l'au-delà!°°

- Mon Dieu! fit Mrs Granger en ouvrant des yeux comme des soucoupes.

- J'y suis pour rien, jte jure! Elle a juste glissé!

°°Ma pauvre Mione, ça sent le mensonge à plein nez! C'est pas beau de mentir!°°

Elle dégringola les escaliers, en prenant soin de sauter les trois dernières marches.

- Je vais vite arranger ça! fit-elle à l'adresse de sa mère, qui la regarda un moment, puis sortit en faisant non de la tête.

Elle ramassa rapidement les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol, et les fourra dans sa valise.

°°Si jamais tu me fais le même numéro que tout à l'heure, je….je…. eh ben, je verrai plus tard!°°

Heureusement pour elle (et pour la valise…), la valise se ferma sans problèmes. Elle la remit sur le skate, et la poussa jusqu'à la voiture. Ses parents étaient déjà dans la voiture. Son père lisait tranquillement le journal et ne semblait nullement impatient.

°°Des fois, j'adore mon père!°°

- Papa, dis, tu peux m'aider à mettre la voiture dans le coffre?

- Bien sûr, mon ange! répondit-il en sortant de la voiture.

Ce qu'Hermione appelait aider, c'était qu'elle n'allait rien faire du tout, et qu'elle allait laisser son cher paternel faire tout le travail.

°°Quand on a des enfants, on assume!°°

Elle le regarda, bras croisés, en train de s'évertuer à hisser la valise jusqu'au coffre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route pour la gare King's cross.

Hermione sourit en se rappelant l'horreur qu'elle avait ressentie quand, en rentrant chez elle, après la fin de la 6ème année, elle était passée devant un miroir. C'était vraiment horrible. Elle portait une chose noire immonde qui avait plus l'air d'un sac poubelle qu'autre chose. Ces cheveux quant à eux, se dressaient drus sur sa tête. Elle était l'incarnation des sorcières maléfiques qui peuplaient les contes pour enfants.

Elle avait filé droit dans la salle de bain et s'était barricadée dedans pendant des heurs, le temps de démêler sa tignasse. Puis elle avait fait le tri dans ses vêtements pour finalement, tout balancer à la poubelle.

En compagnie de sa mère, elle avait fait plusieurs magasins de Londres, pour s'acheter une nouvelle garde-robe, dont, il fallait l'avouer, elle était plutôt fière. Ce n'était rien d'extravagant, elle n'avait aucune envie de ressembler à une pouffe. Elle avait choisi des vêtements à son goût, plus à la mode que ceux qu'elle possédait, qui devaient dater de l'antéchrist.

Comment pouvait-elle s'être habillée comme ça pendant des années sans s'en rendre compte? On devait bien rigoler dans son dos quand elle passait. Comment se faisait-il qu'Harry et Ron ne lui aient rien dit? Et puis non, ils n'auraient jamais fait ça. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Harry ou de Ron de se ramener et de dire: "Hey Mione! Tu sais que t'as l'air d'une vieille sorcière rabougrie comme ça?". Mais alors pas du tout.

Un coup de frein la fit sortir de sa rêverie.

- Terminus! claironna M. Granger. Tout le monde descends!

Sa mère et son père descendirent, mais Hermione était encore dans la voiture. Elle était accroupie et semblait chercher quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore? fit sa mère, exaspérée.

- J'ai perdu mon insigne. Ah! La voilà! répondit-elle triomphante.

- Je vais te chercher un chariot, fit son père en s'en allant.

- Chérie, fit sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras, fais bien attention à toi. Si t'as besoin de la moindre chose, envoie-nous un hibou, et si tu n'as pas envie de passer Noël à Poudlard, envoie-nous une lettre pour qu'on vienne te chercher, et si….

- Maman, j'ai 17 ans. Je crois que je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule! réussit à dire Hermione, à moitié étouffée par l'étreinte de sa mère.

- Je sais, mais tu resteras toujours mon bébé, fit sa mère attendrie et nostalgique.

- Maman, pitié, pas devant tout le monde! Je crois qu'il faut que j'y aille.

Hermione serra sa mère dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue en lui murmurant un "je t'aime".

- Et moi, j'ai pas droit à un câlin? fit M. Granger en poussant devant lui un chariot sur lequel il avait hissé la valise.

- Bien sûr que si. Vien là! rétorqua Hermione en l'étreignant à son tour.

- Prends bien soin de toi chérie. Tu es sûre que t'as assez d'argent de poche?

- Oui, papa. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Ne forces pas trop sur les études, on sait que tu fais de ton mieux. Amuses-toi bien, conclut-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Okay, papa. Merci. Je dois y aller.

- Envoie-nous du courrier régulièrement, fit Mrs Granger, une larme à l'œil.

°°Plus sentimental que ma mère, tu meurs!°°

- Ne t'inquiètes pas maman. Bye!

Elle savait que ses parents ne partiraient pas avant de l'avoir vu traverser la barrière. Elle se retourna et leur fit signe de la main, auquel ils répondirent.

"Elle va tellement me manquer! Oh chéri, elle grandit très vite, trop vite…"

Cette voix… c'était celle de sa mère. Mais comment? Elle était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre, cela sans parler de la marrée humaine qui parlait, riait, criait autour d'elle. Et puis cette voix, on aurait dit qu'elle était à l'intérieur de sa tête… très bizarre! Mais c'était sans doute du à l'excitation du moment. Oui, c'est ça, elle ne pouvait que l'avoir imaginé.

Elle poussa son chariot devant elle, et profitant d'un moment où personne ne regardait dans sa direction, elle traversa la barrière en courant, et se retrouva vite de l'autre côté.

Le Poudlard Express était là, rutilant comme toujours, et comme chaque année, il y avait beaucoup de monde qui faisaient leurs adieux sur le quai.

Elle parcourut la foule des yeux, à la recherche de Harry et Ron. Elle les retrouva en compagnie de Mrs Weasley, et elle se dirigea vers eux.

- Salut tout le monde! Bonjour Mrs. Weasley! fit Hermione en souriant.

- Hermione! Je suis contente de te voir! Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur ces deux chenapans pour qu'ils fassent un peu plus attention à leurs études, fit Mrs. Weasley en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bon, je vous laisse. Je vais dire au revoir à Ginny.

Elle s'en alla en les laissant tous seuls.

- Harry, Ron! Vous m'avez tellement manqué! fit Mione en les étreignant.

- Toi aussi tu nous as manqués, répondit Harry.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à ma lettre? Je t'en avais envoyé une pour t'inviter à passer le reste des vacances au Terrier, fit Ron.

- Je suis désolée! J'étais en voyage et je ne suis rentrée qu'il y a quatre jours.

- C'était bien? s'enquit Harry.

- C'était génial! L'Inde est un pays très intéressant, et leur magie est plus avancée que la nôtre.

- Cool!

- Je crois qu'on ferait bien de se chercher un compartiment, fit Harry en faisant léviter sa valise.

- Les gars, je suis désolée, mais vous voyez, j'ai été nommée préfète en chef…

- C'est vrai? C'est génial, mais ça veut dire qu'on passera moins de temps ensemble, fit Ron en faisant la moue.

- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas! rétorqua Hermione en lui envoyant une tape dans le dos. On trouvera bien le temps, et puis, c'est notre dernière année et je compte en profiter un max!

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, surpris.

Depuis quand Hermione avait envie de s'amuser alors qu'ils avaient des examens en fin d'année? Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Hermione n'avait pas passé ses vacances qu'à s'amuser. Elle avait appris tout le programme de l'année, pour l'aider, avait-elle pensé.

(N/A: J'y peux rien si Mione est complètement tarée! Mais ne la tuez pas, j'en ai besoin pour la suite de l'histoire! Lol! Ne vous gênez surtout pas!)

- Je vais devoir m'installer dans le wagon des préfets en chefs.

- Okay. On se voit plus tard! fit Ron avant de monter à la suite de Harry dans le train.

Hermione se mit en quête du compartiment des préfets en chefs.

°°Je me demande qui seront les préfets en chefs. Les Poufsouffles…. je sais pas. Les Serdaigles…. peut-être Patil ou Chang. Les Serpentards….. Oh non! Pitié! N'importe qui, sauf Malfoy! Par pitié!°°

Quand elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment des préfets en chef, et qu'elle vit la tête du préfet en chef des Serpentards, elle se dit qu'elle aurait en fin de compte pu supporter Malfoy.

- La sang-de-bourbe? hurla Parkinson en arrêtant de se limer les ongles. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

- Tiens, mais c'est génial Parkinson! T'as appris à faire une phrase? T'as pris des cours intensifs pendant l'été?

- Hein? fit l'intéressée bêtement.

- Rien, laisse tomber. Je savais que c'était trop de demander à ton cerveau ramolli, si tu en as un, bien sûr, de penser et de parler en même temps. Et pour tes infos, j'ai autant le droit que toi d'être ici. Je suis préfète en chef au cas où tu ne le saurais pas. Ne me dis pas que tu l'es aussi? Eh ben ma pauvre, si c'est toi qu'ils ont choisi, je ne paierai pas cher pour connaître le QI des autres dépravés de ta bande. Sans doute 2 ou 3, et là, je suis hyper clémente…

Parkinson n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La porte du compartiment venait de coulisser, laissant place à Malfoy et à ses deux acolytes.

- Ah, Granger! Notre Sang-de-bourbe favorite! Toujours aussi chiante, anquiquineuse et sang-de-bourbe à ce que le vois! J'avais osé espérer un changement, mais c'était sûrement trop demander.

- Ah, Malfoy! Notre casseur d'ambiance, je ne dirai pas favori, un rien te monte à la tête. Toujours aussi arrogant et imbu de ton insignifiante personne à ce que je vois. Moi, j'ai espéré aucun changement, le contraire m'aurait étonné. Si s'avait été le cas, j'aurais dansé la samba avec tonton Voldy.

- Tiens, tiens, mais c'est qu'elle sait répondre, not' petite sang-de-bourbe! C'est nouveau, ça!

- T'as remarqué? Alors, vous les avez finalement pris ensembles, ces cours intensifs.

- Tu te crois bien supérieure, avec ton insigne de préfète à la con! cracha-t-il.

- Oui. Ca semble te déranger? Ah, sans parce que t'as pas été nommé préfet en chef. avec tous les gallions qu'il a du débourser pour voir son Dracounet adoré à ce poste, papa Malfoy doit être hyper furax!

-Si j'étais toi, je ferais plus attention à ce que je dis, sale sang-de-bourbe, siffla Malfoy en s'approchant dangereusement. Il pourrait t'arriver des "accidents", et tu ne serais pas prête de reparler.

- Comme je te connais, Malfoy, tu aboies, mais tu ne mords pas.

Hermione savait que c'était de la folie furieuse que de lui répondre, mais elle ne s'était jamais laissée démonter, alors ça n'allait sûrement pas lui arriver à cause de cette sale fouine.

- Ah ouais? On verra! fit-il en s'en allant.

- Dracooo! Ne t'en vas pas! cria Pansy qui semblait être sortie de sa léthargie. C'est de ta faute! fit-elle en se tournant vers Hermione. Il ne serait pas parti si tu ne l'avais pas emmerdé!

- Oh, fermes-là un peu! Ou bien t'as besoin d'une muselière?

Parkinson lui lança un regard noir, mais ce tut.

Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit, et Padma Patil ainsi qu'un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas entrèrent.

- Salut! fit Padma. Hermione! C'est génial! Toi aussi t'es préfète en chef?

- Oui.

- Salut! Moi c'est Bradley Owen. Je suis le préfet en chef des Poufsouffles, fit le garçon.

- Moi, c'est Hermione Granger.

Bradley était très mignon. Il était assez grand de taille, et avait un regard azur profond et des cheveux bruns. Ses traits étaient fins et Hermione remarqua ses fossettes lorsque celui-ci lui sourit.

°°Pas mal le mec! En fin de compte, cette année ne sera pas si mal que ça…°°


	2. Chapter 2

Saaaalut tt le monde! Ouais je sais, j'ai disparu pendant je sais plus combien de temps sans mettre ni suite ni rien. C'est juste que cette fic ne m'accroche plus tellement et que j'avais aucune envie de taper.

Merci à **Arsenic **pr la review , la seule qui a eu le volonté d'en mettre une. J'aurais eu 0 review et 0 lecture que j'aurais envoyé la suite quand même. Je c, je suis folle…

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

- Vous vous êtes assurés que les élèves sont dont leurs dortoirs respectifs? fit McGonnagal en dardant les quatre préfets en chef de son regard perçant.

- Oui professeur, firent-ils en chœur.

- Bien. Alors veuillez me suivre. Je vais vous conduire à vos appartements.

Ils la suivirent, et après avoir parcouru plusieurs couloirs, ils s'arrêtèrent en fin devant une imposante statue représentant un hippogriffe.

- C'est là? demanda Padma, surexcitée. Je passe souvent par ici, et je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il pourrait y avoir des chambres!

Parkinson regarda Patil avec dégoût comme si elle était un véracrasse gluant et leva la tête en l'air de façon à bien faire voir ses trous de nez.

- Voltiflor! fit le professeur McGonnagal.

L'aile de l'hippogriffe se rétracta pour laisser place à une grande porte en bois. Les élèves entrèrent à la suite du professeur dans une large pièce éclairée par un lustre. Les murs, le mobilier et le tapis étaient sur un ton blanc cassé, ce qui donnait un air très classe à la pièce. Une douce chaleur émanait du feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

A ce moment, Hermione n'avait qu'une envie, se glisser dans un lit douillet. Mais au lieu de ça, elle devait écouter bien gentiment McGonnagal, feindre d'être intéressée, et jouer à l'élève modèle. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, même si on l'obligeait à embrasser Malfoy, mais des fois, elle enviait Harry et Ron leur insouciance et le fait qu'ils se foutaient royalement du règlement et des professeurs quand ça leur plaisait. Elle avait essayé plusieurs fois, mais s'était tout simplement impossible. Elle poussa un soupir et se reprit en voyant McGonnagal la regarder sévèrement.

- Ceci est votre pièce commune. Elle servira de lieu de travail, et pas de salle pour organiser des boums, me suis-je bien faite comprendre?

- Oui, professeur, firent d'une même voix les préfets en chef.

- Bien. En ce qui concerne les chambres, chacun en a une. Celles de Gryffondor et de Serpentard sont de ce côté, fit McGo en montrant une partie de la pièce avec des escaliers et une porte, et celles de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle de l'autre. Il y a aussi deux salles de bain communes, pour Miss Granger et Miss parkinson, et pour Miss Patil et Mr Owen.

°°Pourquoi est-ce que je dois avoir une salle de bain commune avec cette vipère de Parkinson et pas avec Bradley? Hein, pourquoiiiiiii? Moi et la chance, ça fait deux! Mais l'avantage, c'est que je vais avoir la salle de bain pour moi toute seule, elle doit même pas savoir ce que c'est qu'un bain, cette crétine!°°

- Il y a un problème, Miss Granger? demanda McGonnagal.

°°Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder? J'ai quand même pas parlé à voix haute? Nooon, pitié pas ça!°°

- Euh…. non, fit-elle en plaquant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

°°Ouf, je l'ai échappé belle! Ils ont rien entendu, ça se voit bien, car sinon, ils auraient fait des têtes pire que ça!°°

Le professeur allait s'en aller quand elle se retourna brusquement.

- Avant d'oublier, je voulais vous dire que deux d'entre vous seront chargés de faire une ronde de nuit tous les jours après extinction des feux. Les élèves seront choisis magiquement et vous trouverez les noms affichés sur ce tableau. N'oubliez pas de distribuer les emplois du temps demain matin avant le début des cours. Bonne nuit! fit-elle en quittant la pièce.

- Hey, Granger! Je veux la salle de bain en premier! fit Parkinson en prenant un air dur.

- Franchement! Tu crois que tu vas me foutre les jetons ? Tu ferais même pas peur à Neville! Et arrête tes grimaces, ça te fait ressembler de plus en plus à un bouledogue.

Parkinson ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Hermione ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Si c'est pour débiter tes débilités habituelles, fermes-la! J'ai assez eu ma dose de toi aujourd'hui!

Elle planta la tête de bouledogue là et s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

La pièce était blanc cassé, comme la salle commune, avec des touches rouge et or ça et là. Un grand tapis noir à l'effigie des Gryffondors recouvrait tout le parterre de la pièce. Le mobilier se composait d'un grand lit à baldaquin, d'une commode avec un miroir et d'un placard du même bois que le lit.

Sa valise était déjà dans la chambre, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour ranger quoi que ce soit. Elle se jeta de travers sur le lit et fixa le plafond.

°°Quelle journée merdique! D'abord papa Dumby avec ses éternelles recommandations de ne pas faire un pas dehors sans escorte avec tonton Voldy et ses toutous dans les parages. Chouette famille! Ensuite, cette pétasse de Parkinson…. Mon Dieu, j'implore Votre Miséricorde!°°

Des coups frappés à la porte la firent émerger de ses si délicieuses pensées.

- Entrez! fit-elle en se relevant.

- Je ne te dérange pas ? fit la tête de Padma par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Non, du tout. Entre.

- J'avais fini de ranger mes affaires, et je me disais que je pourrais t'aider à ranger les tiennes.

- C'est gentil. Tu tombes bien, je n'ai même pas ouvert ma valise.

Dix minutes plus tard, elles avaient fini de ranger les vêtements dans le placard et avaient empilé les livres sur le bureau. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait cassé le flacon de parfum que lui avait offert tata Gertrude. Il avait une horrible odeur de fleurs pourries, et ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur que Mione l'avait mis dans ses affaires. Sa mère l'avait obligée à l'emporter pour faire plaisir à la cousine du frère de l'oncle… bref une tante _très très_ éloignée.

Hermione ramassa les débris de verre et les balança dans la poubelle, puis elle jeta un sort à ses vêtements et sa valise pour les débarrasser de l'horrible odeur.

- Ouf! On a fini. Merci de m'avoir aidé. Je sais pas comment je me serais débrouillée sans toi, fit Hermione en s'asseyant sur le lit tandis que son amie s'affalait sur le tapis.

- C'est rien. Au contraire, ça m'a fait très plaisir. T'as fait quoi pendant les vacances?

- Je suis allée en voyage organisé ave mes parents en Inde. C'était g-é-n-i-a-l!

- C'est vrai? Moi, ça fait longtemps que j'y suis pas allé. J'ai envie de revoir grand-mère et mes cousins, mais papa n'a pas les moyens, fit la jeune fille tristement.

Hermione fut gênée et ne sut pas quoi dire.

- … Mais il nous a promis à Parvati et moi que si nous avions nos ASPIC, il nous emmènerait en Inde l'été prochain! fit Padma, son visage éclairé d'un sourire.

- C'est bien, ça! rétorqua Hermione soulagée et ravie pour son amie.

- Il est tard, fit Padma en se levant. Demain, il faut qu'on se lève tôt pour distribuer les emplois du temps avant le début des cours.

- Okay. Bonne nuit alors, et merci!

- Bonne nuit!

Au même moment, dans le dortoir des Serpentards :

_Chère soeurette,_

_J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour tout à l'heure dans le train, mais la sale sang-de-bourbe m'a tellement fait chier, que je sentais que j'allais utiliser un sort impardonnable si je restais une minute de plus dans ce compartiment. _

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais bien aussi._

_Ton plan marche bien. Blaise est si vert de jalousie qu'il n'a jamais autant fait honneur aux Serpentards!_

_Prends soin de toi et dors bien surtout!_

_Draco_

L'héritier des Malfoy relut une dernière fois la lettre. Il l'enroula et l'attacha à la patte d'un magnifique hibou grand duc noir, qui hulula de contentement. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et l'oiseau s'élança dans le noir.

L'air frais s'engouffra dans la pièce, et Draco ferma les yeux en sentant le froid lui piquer la peau. Il adorait cette sensation de fraîcheur quand il se sentait mal. Oui, il avait menti à Pansy. Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Il se sentait mal, très mal. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Il referma la fenêtre. Blaise dormait à poings fermés, et laissait échapper de temps en temps un ronflement sonore.

Draco ouvrit sa malle, se déshabilla et mit un pantalon de pyjama vert sombre .Il s'avança vers sa table de chevet, éteignit la bougie, et s'allongea sur son lit.

Il n'avait pas envie de dormir. Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et fixa le plafond. Malgré toutes ces années, il n'avait pas oublié, il ne pouvait pas oublier. Pourquoi l'avait-elle quitté ? Pourquoi ? Au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'elle…

Elle n'avait pas seulement été sa compagne de jeu, elle avait été sa confidente. Ils se disaient tout, se partageaient tout. Et du jour au lendemain, elle avait disparu .Il avait passé de longues journées à l'attendre dans le grenier, l'endroit où ils se retrouvaient, sans succès. Elle l'avait bel et bien abandonnée, malgré leur promesse…

_Flash back_

- Tu promets de ne jamais me laisser tomber et de ne révéler notre secret à quiconque, même sous la pire des tortures ? fit une petite frimousse blonde de 6 ans.

Les deux enfants tressaillirent. Pour eux, la pire torture était de se voir enlever leur doudou ou encore se retrouver seul dans la cave.

- Juré craché ! Si je mens je vais en enfer !répondit la petite fille solennellement en crachant par terre.

Puis ils joignirent leurs deux petites mains, comme pour sceller leur pacte…

_Fin du flash back_

Tout cela semblait si loin. Ils étaient jeunes, inconscients, et heureux de vivre…

Bizarrement, personne n'avait cherché à connaître l'identité de l'autre. Ils jouaient ensemble, riaient ensemble, pleuraient ensemble, sans se soucier que l'autre soit fils ou fille de ministre, de bûcheron, de soubrette ou… de mangemorts…

Ils se connaissaient sous les noms de Ray et Jane et pour eux, cela était suffisant.

Il se rappelait d'une petite fille enjouée au regard brun, qui avait le don de l'apaiser dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui. Il adorait la voir rire, entendre sa voix emplir ses oreilles et son âme…

Les quelques heures passées avec elle en cachette, étaient les seuls moments joyeux de son enfance, les seuls moments emprunts de tendresse de bonheur. Sans s'en apercevoir, Draco glissa dans les bras de Morphée, bercé par les rires d'une petite fille…


	3. Chapter 3

Saaaaaaaalut tt le mooooooondeuh! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! C'est pas génial ça? Non? Tant pis alors...

Merci à **Rasetsuna** (j'espère que t'as reçu ma réponse), **sueno** ( j'adore tes reviews ma sueno ), **linette** et **'tite mione**!

Bon, je vous embête pas plus voici la suite...

Bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 3**

Un son de cloche résonnait au loin. Le bruit était flou et elle avait l'impression d'être au fond d'un puits. Plus elle remontait et plus le bruit se faisait net. Ce n'était pas le son d'une cloche. C'était…

- Aaarghhh…. Putain de réveil!

Les yeux fermés, elle essaya de l'arrêter, sans succès. A bout de patience, elle balança l'objet qui fit un vol plané d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, pour finalement atterrir sur le sol en pièces détachées.

Ne parvenant pas à se rendormir, Hermione décida de se lever. Elle regarda la montre à son poignet. Il était 06:30. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi matinale, mais pour embêter Parkinson, elle était prête à tout.

Elle s'étira, sortit du lit et chaussa ses nouvelles pantoufles tête de lion qu'elle avait dénichées dans un magasin de la rue de Traverse. Elle répara le réveil, puis prit son nécessaire de toilette et sortit de la pièce.

A sa grande surprise, la salle commune n'était pas vide comme elle s'y attendait. Bradley lisait tranquillement la gazette du sorcier en buvant du café.

- Bonjour Hermione! fit-elle en souriant quand il l'aperçut. Jolies pantoufles.

- Salut Brad. C'est gentil!

- Bien dormi?

- Pas assez! rétorqua-t-elle en réprimant un bâillement. Je finis mon dodo dans la salle de bain. Bonne nuit!

Elle se retourna pour se diriger vers la salle de bain et sourit en l'entendant éclater de rire.

Franchement, Bradley était cool. Heureusement, il n'était pas du genre de garçons hyper coincés qui se seraient contentés de sourire timidement parce qu'ils venaient à peine de se connaître.

La gryffondor ouvrit à fond le robinet d'eau chaude de la baignoire et y versa un peu de bain moussant parfumé à la pomme verte. Après s'être déshabillée, elle glissa dans l'eau chaude. Elle sentit immédiatement tous ses muscles se détendre. Le paradis…

Elle comptait rester assez longtemps pour emmerder la tête de bouledogue. Elle se prélassa dans son bain en pensant à la fureur de la Serpentard.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione sortit de la salle de bain, estimant qu'il était tant si elle ne voulait rater pour ses cours. Elle fila à sa chambre, s'habilla en vitesse, se fit une queue de cheval, prit son sac et sortit en courant de la pièce. Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie de la salle commune quand Brad l'interpella :

- Hey Hermione, Attends une seconde! Tu as oublié les emplois du temps.

-Naaaoon! glapit-elle.

Siii! rétorqua-t-il.-

- Et merde! Je vais être en retard pour les cours! Ils sont où ces foutus emplois?

- Sur la table, répondit-il en la regardant trépigner comme une folle, une ébauche de sourire sur le visage.

Hermione se dirigea vers la table basse d'un pas rageur. Une pile de feuilles de parchemins était disposée dessus. Serpentard…. pas de Gryffondor.

- c'est pas croyable, ça! C'est plus que ce qu'il manquait!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- je trouve pas les emplois du temps des Gryffondors et les cours commencent dans 20 minutes! Je fais quoi, moi?

- Calmes-toi, fit le Serdaigle en s'approchant de la table.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux parchemins.

- Parkinson a sûrement dû se tromper, reprit-il. Elle était très énervée et a pris ceux de Gryffondor sans s'en apercevoir.

°° La garce! Elle l'a fait exprès! °°

- Tu n'as qu'à distribuer ceux de Serpentard, de toute façon, il est trop tard maintenant pour vouloir échanger les emplois.

- Rhooo… et puis si tu le dis, rétorqua Mione furieuse mais résignée.

Elle prit les parchemins, les cala sous son bras, attrapa son sac bandoulière, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

- Hermione attends!

- Quoi? fit-elle en se retournant juste à temps pour attraper une pomme au vol.

- Je crois pas que t'aies le temps pour prendre ton petit déjeuner.

- c'est gentil! rétorqua la Gryffondor en lui faisant un beau sourire Colgate. J'y vais.

Hermione se dirigea en courant vers la grande salle. Pourvu qu'elle arrive à temps pour distribuer les emplois. Les couloirs étaient quasi vides, et les quelques élèves qu'elle vit couraient eux aussi vers la grande salle.

Elle y arriva à bout de souffle et franchit ses grandes portes de bois. Elle était bruyante comme d'habitude.

Hermione remarqua qu'il était très facile de reconnaître les élèves de chaque maison sans même regarder les couleurs et l'emblème : Les Gryffondors, les plus bruyants de tous, s'arrangeaient toujours pour foutre la merde sans se faire repérer. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les jumeaux Weasley…

Les Serpentards eux, formaient de petits groupes et parlaient bassement en regardant à droite et à gauche avec l'air d'organiser une mutinerie.

Les Serdaigles mangeaient tout en lisant un livre ou la gazette du sorcier. Quant aux Poufsouffles, ils avaient la tête plongée dans leur assiette comme si rien n'était aussi intéressant qu'une conversation de légumes. Ah! Et Brad ne rentrait pas dans la description…. Pff…. Ben voyons!

Bon d'accord. Elle avait peut-être fait une description un peu grotesque, mais c'était à peu près ce qu'elle voyait.

Il y avait aussi un groupe inter maison qui était facile à repérer et qu'Hermione se plaisait à appeler : Les-cruches-bêtes-comme-leurs-pieds ou encore les mono neurones.

Ses filles n'avaient aucun rôle dans l'existence…. à part peut-être celui de papoter à longueur de journée en disant des trucs genre : "…. Et il m'a dit blabla blabla!" "Nooooon! Il a quand même pas osé!" " Eh ben si! Mais attendez d'entendre ce que je lui ai répondu!" "Qu'est-ce que t'as dit! x 5" " Eh ben je lui ai dit….. "

Et c'était parti pour un concert de hurlements de chats égorgés qui voulaient sûrement signifier des rires dans leur _langue._ Ce qui faisait marrer Hermione, c'est quand ces choses _riaient_, elles faisaient bien attention de renverser la tête en arrière et de bien secouer leurs cheveux pour étouffer tout le monde avec l'odeur du nouveau champoing aux fruits exotiques.

Pathétique….

Et ça, c'était sans parler de la _tenue vestimentaire_. Même si dire tenue vestimentaire, c'était juste pour la forme.

- Heu…. C'est toi Granger?

La rouge et or se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui l'avait interpellée.

C'était une jeune fille d'environ son âge. Elle était un peu plus petite de taille qu'Hermione, mais cela n'enlevait rien à se grâce naturelle. Elle avait une taille fine et des cheveux auburn ondulant au bas du dos. Ses traits fins rajoutaient de son aspect d'ange. Mais sa plus grande particularité, c'était ses yeux. Leur couleur n'était pas vraiment spéciale. Ils étaient bruns virant au noir, mais ils étaient très grands et bordés de longs cils noirs. Quant à sa voix, elle était aussi fluette que sa personne.

Hermione sut immédiatement qu'elles allaient être amies.

- Oui, c'est moi. T'es la nouvelle, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, je m'appelle Joanna Darens, mais tu m'appeler Jane, je trouve que c'est mieux.

- Cool, comme mon prénom… En fait non, je m'appelle Hermione, Jane, c'est mon deuxième prénom, mais de toute façon, personne ne m'appelle comme ça…. Euh… Fais pas attention, fit-elle rapidement en voyant que la jeune fille ne comprenait rien à son speech. Tu rentres en quelle année?

- En 7ème année. Est-ce que tu pourrais me montrer les salles de cours? Je me perds un peu dans ce château.

- T'es à Gryffondor? Okay, pas de problème, continua-t-elle en voyant la jeune fille acquiescer, je distribues ces emplois du temps, et on y vas.

- Je t'accompagne. Tiens, j'ai gardé ton emplois du temps, c'est Potter qui me l'a donné, fit Jane en lui tendant un rouleau du parchemin.

La jeune sorcière le prit et regarda vers la table des Gryffondors. Harry et Ron lui firent signe de la main et lui jetèrent des regards interrogateurs en voyant qu'elle ne venait pas vers eux. Hermione leur montra les emplois du temps et murmura le mot "Serpentard". Apparemment, ils comprirent puisqu'elle vit Ron faire mine de s'étrangler et Harry lui donner une tape sur la tête.

- Vive l'amitié…, murmura Hermione.

- Pardon? s'enquit la nouvelle.

- Euh… non, rien. Allez viens.

Les deux Gryffondors s'avancèrent en terre inconnue…. la table des Serpentards.

°° Tiens! J'ai qu'à donner tout ça à Malfoy, il aura qu'à se débrouiller. Il n'est pas préfet pour rien….. Mwahahaha! Mon intelligence me surprends des fois!°°

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, la sang-de-bourbe? fit un Serpentard de dernière année qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- De quoi j'me même?

Hermione se retourna vers Jane, stupéfaite. Oui, c'était elle qui avait répondu. Au moment où la préfète cherchait une réplique bien sentie… Bon, c'était pas ça le problème. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Jane réponde de cette façon… En fait elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réponde du tout. Elle semblait si douce et si calme….

Le vert et argent, lui, ne répondit pas et ce contenta de leur lancer un regard noir.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont si méchants? lui demanda Darens doucement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont contre toi?

°° Elle redevient normale…°°

- Ce n'est pas juste contre moi qu'ils en ont. Ils détestent tous ceux qui ne sont pas sang pur, ceux qui ne sont pas des apprentis chiens-chiens bien obéissants de Voldemort. En bref, tous ceux qui ne sont pas Serpentard.

Joanna s'était crispée pendant un moment, mais Hermione ne remarqua rien.

- Tiens, tu vois le décoloré assis là-bas? Je te présente Draco Malfoy, premier du nom, parfait petit Serpentard, et la fierté de son mangemort de papa. C'est justement lui que je cherchais…

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant lui et Mione lui balança les parchemins dans les bras.

- Distribues tout ça avant le début des cours. Bye.

Le Serpentard la regarda un moment sans comprendre, puis s'écria alors qu'elle s'en allait :

- Eh! Attends, toi!

- Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? T'as un problème?

- Oui, y a un problème. Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne, et spécialement d'une sang-de-bourbe comme toi!

- Mais c'est quoi ton…, commença à dire Jane.

- Laisse…, fit Hermione à son adresse, avant de se tourner vers Malfoy. Ecoute pauvre débile, tu vas bien gentiment faire ce que t'as dit la _préfète en chef_, sinon je doute que tu te pavanes avec cet insigne très longtemps. Pigé? Allez, viens Jane!

Elle tira la fille par le bras et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Tu n'as pas déjeuné, fit Jane après un moment alors qu'elles se dirigeaient en cours.

- Pas assez de temps. Mais j'ai ramené une pomme, rétorqua-t-elle en sortant le fruit de son sac et en mordant dedans. Qu'ech qu'on a comme cours maintchenant?

- Attends…. 8h…. Potions!

- Génial….


	4. Chapter 4

Saaaluuut tt le mondeuh! Je sais, j'ai tardé, bon d'accord trop tardé pour envoyer la suite et j'ai aucun alibi. J'en suis désolée et je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour que ça ne se reproduise plus.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, et merci **Mylly** pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir! J'ai essayé de te répondre via Hotmail, mais ce foutu service ne marchait pas.

Un autre truc, **Rasetsuna**, tu m'avais dit que j'avais fait une erreur et qu'il y a seulement deux préfets en chef, et j'ai trouvé que tu avais raison en lisant le tome 3 de HP.

Bah voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez ce new chap et que j'aurais vos avis.

Je vous laisse avec la suite…

**Chapitre 4**

Hermione passa les portes de l'imposante bibliothèque de Poudlard, ses livres de cours sous le bras. Elle venait juste de finir ses cours de la journée par un cours de runes assez intéressant.

Joanna était montée à la salle commune, préférant y faire ses devoirs, tandis que Harry et Ron étaient sûrement à leur entraînement de Quidditch. Elle savait qu'ils en rentreraient harassés et qu'ils lui demanderaient de les aider pour leurs devoirs, ce qu'elle ferait. Mais elle devait bien avouer que cette année, ils avaient plus mûris et ils faisaient plus attention aux leçons, la perspective de rater leurs ASPIC ne les attirant sans doute pas.

Hermione trouva une table vide à côté d'une fenêtre et s'y installa. Elle déposa ses livres en pile parfaitement devant elle et regarda par la fenêtre. Les arbres avaient pris les magnifiques tons rouge, or et marron de l'automne et le vent faisait bouger doucement leurs branches. Le soleil disparaissait lentement derrière la forêt interdite et le ciel avait pris une belle couleur rosée.

La Gryffondor reporta son attention sur ses livres. Elle fit étirer ses bras et craquer ses doigts, puis elle sortit son agenda de la pile et l'ouvrit. Elle avait un devoir d'histoire de la magie pour la semaine prochaine et un autre d'étude des moldus pour celle d'après. Elle opta pour celui d'histoire de la magie et lut la consigne : "La communauté des vampires se révolta contre le ministère magique en 1824. Analysez et développez."

Elle rassembla mentalement toutes les informations qu'elle avait lues au sujet des vampires tout en suçant le bout de sa plume, puis elle trempa celle-ci dans de l'encre et la fit courir sur le parchemin vierge posé devant elle. Elle eu recours plusieurs fois à des livres de la bibliothèque, mais Hermione réussit à boucler son travail au bout de vingt minutes et de soixante centimètres de parchemin, soit trente de plus que le professeur Binns ne leur avait demandé.

Hermione lut la consigne du devoir suivant. Il était question de dénombrer les énergies renouvelables et de citer leurs différentes utilisations. Bah, elle avait tout ça dans un livre encyclopédique moldu et puis, elle avait largement le temps de recopier.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis plusieurs minutes et il faisait à présent sombre dans la bibliothèque. Les quelques chandeliers n'éclairaient pas assez la salle et projetaient des ombres assez effrayantes sur les murs. La jeune fille décida de monter ses affaires dans sa chambre et de descendre pour dîner.

°()°()°()°()°()°

- Bonne nuit, Mione!

Harry et Ron collèrent une bise à la jeune fille en même temps, chacun sur une joue.

- Bonne nuit les garçons! leur répondit Hermione en souriant. Et n'oubliez pas de refaire le sort de camouflage avant le prochain cours de métamorphose.

Elle quitta la pièce commune des Gryffondors pour rejoindre celle des préfets en chef. Les couloirs étaient vides car l'heure de l'extinction des feux était passée. Elle rencontra Malfoy dans les escaliers et elle allait lui ordonner d'aller se coucher quand elle vit étinceler son insigne de préfet. Mais elle se souvint qu'elle était préfète en chef, et qu'elle avait parfaitement le droit de le commander. Décidemment, elle adorait son boulot!

- Hey, Malfoy! Je ne crois pas t'avoir permis de te promener dans les couloirs après extinction des feux. Donc tu rejoins ton dortoir immédiatement!

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard noir qu'elle luit rendit avec les intérêts. Il n'avait sans doute pas oublié l'épisode du train. Cela fit sourire la jeune Gryffondor.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle referma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit et soupira de satisfaction. Elle allait en fin dormiiiiiir!

- Zut, mon pyjama!... allez Mione, plus vite tu le mettras, plus vite tu pourras dormir…, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Hermione glissa paresseusement un pied puis l'autre hors du lit, ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de sa commode et en sortit un large t-shirt Winnie l'ourson (N/A : En souvenir à une conversation très intéressante que j'ai eu avec **Saratoune**…On se comprends! -) qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle l'enfila puis s'assit devant le miroir posé au dessus de la commode et se mit à brosser ses cheveux. Elle procédait par des gestes lents et réguliers…. si lents qu'elle se mit à tanguer de sommeil. Ses yeux n'arrangeaient rien et la piquaient affreusement. Elle bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et regarda l'image un peu floue que lui projetait le miroir. Elle avait des cernes de cinq mètres de long et ses cheveux étaient toujours ébouriffés, malgré le brossage.

Son reflet lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle retira ses boucles d'oreilles et les … attendez deux seconde… Son reflet lui avait fait un clin d'œil!

- Mione, vas faire dodo, tu commences sérieusement à dérailler, là! fit-elle pour elle-même.

Elle allait se lever quand elle se ravisa brusquement et regarda encore son reflet, croyant le prendre en flagrant délit de ne pas être en train de faire ce qu'elle faisait… (N/A : Vous suivez toujours? Non? Tant pis alors…). Hermione colla son visage au miroir, ce qui fit écrabouiller son nez et ses joues contre le verre. Son reflet en fit de même. Elle vida tout son répertoire de grimaces super difficiles made by Hermione. Sans succès.

Pathétique.

Hermione Granger était tout à fait pathétique, et le pire c'est qu'elle s'en rendait compte. Il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un l'aie vu en train de faire le clown et que ça fasse le tour de tout Poudlard le lendemain matin. Ça casserait le mythe de Hermione Granger, miss-je-sais-tout, ça c'était sûr!

- Ça y est Mione, c'est officiel, t'es complètement tarée!

Elle refit une dernière grimace, en désespoir de cause. Son reflet, une fois encore en fit de même, mais soudain, ses traits se relâchèrent et il lui tira la langue.

- Aaaaaagghhh!

BOUM!

Hermione était tombée de son tabouret, le dos contre terre et les jambes en l'air. Elle recula aussi vite qu'elle put, effrayée.

Le _reflet _toqua contre la vitre, de l'autre côté du miroir.

- Héééé hoooo! T'es morte?

- Aaaaaagghhh!

- Oh, ça va! Arrête de hurler comme une hystérique! C'est pas comme si t'avais vu tata Gertrude.

- Gneuh?

- Mon Dieu! T'es tout le temps comme ça ou quoi? J'ai du te supporter avec tes grimaces et tes hurlements de vieille harpie, alors tu pourrais au moins t'excuser!

- Gneuh?

- J'en ai marre, bonne nuit!

Hermione resta là, au milieu de la pièce, les bras ballants, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Elle reprit très vite ses esprits et repoussa les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit à plus tard.

- Euh… le reflet, t'es là?

Son image dans le miroir fit les mêmes mouvements qu'elle, sans se trahir d'aucune façon, tellement qu'Hermione eut l'impression d'avoir rêvé.

- Ecoute…euh… le reflet, je suis désolée.

Ledit reflet se manifesta enfin, alors qu'Hermione se promettait d'obliger ses parents à signer les papiers administratifs pour se faire interner à St Mangouste.

- Eh ben t'as pas l'air désolée du tout. Et arrête de m'appeler le reflet, j'ai un nom, moi!

- Et c'est quoi?

- Bah, Hermione, et c'est Mione pour les intimes!

- Hein? Mais tu peux pas t'appeler Hermione, c'est mon nom ça! Je me plaindrais, ouiiiin!

- Ecoutes, tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir, tu m'as pas l'air bien du tout. En plus, tu me donnes la migraine et j'aurais une mine affreuse demain matin!

Elle avait sans doute raison, et Hermione sentait bien qu'elle délirait complètement, donc qu'elle avait sommeil.

- Et tu m'expliqueras tout demain? Parce que moi, je suis déconnectée. Ou peut-être que je suis simplement en train de rêver et que demain, je me réveillerais et tu ne seras plus là!

- Mais oui, c'est ça! Allez, bonne nuit.

- Mmm…

°()°()°()°()°()°

Un rayon de soleil s'infiltra à travers les rideaux épais et vint s'échoir sur le visage endormi de la préfète en chef des gryffondors. Elle continua à dormir pendant un moment, puis fit la moue et entrouvrit les yeux. Elle paressa encore un moment puis s'obligea à s'extirper du lit. En un quart d'heure, elle fut prête. Elle prit rapidement son sac et se dirigea vers la commode pour s'arranger les cheveux.

- Eh ben bravo pour la politesse! On ne dit pas bonjour?

- Aaaaaagghh!

BOUM!

°()°()°()°()°()°

- Bonjour Mione! Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, interpella Jane Hermione alors que celle-ci si dirigeait vers la grande salle.

- Salut, rétorqua la préfète d'une voix fatiguée. C'est juste que je me suis faite une grosse bosse en glissant de mon tabouret, et maintenant, j'ai un mal horrible à la tête.

_Saleté de reflet_, marmonna Hermione pour elle-même.

- Tiens regarde, y a un truc affiché sur le tableau! Je vais voir!

Plusieurs élèves de sixième et de septième année étaient attroupés devant l'écriteau.

Jane se fraya un passage dans la foule en faisant tomber plusieurs élèves en chemin. Elle revint rayonnante après un moment.

- Il y a une sortie ce week-end à Pré-au-Lard!

- C'est pas trop tôt! Ça fait longtemps que je voulais y aller pour m'acheter quelques trucs et un nouveau livre.

- En attendant, il faut se taper une semaine de cours et celui de Binns tout de suite. On se dirait à Azkaban. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils nous mettent les boulets aux chevilles pour compléter le tableau.

- Arrêtes de te plaindre, dit Hermione en éclatant de rire et en envoyant une tape à Jane à l'arrière du crâne. Allons déjeuner, les garçons nous attendent sûrement

- Harry, ça passe, mais l'autre rouquin, il me tape sur le système interstellaire!

- Ron? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

- Il m'énerve! rétorqua Jane fougueusement en prenant place à côté de Neville.

Les garçons firent bonjour, mais quand Ron remarqua la présence de Joanna, il détourna la tête d'un air grognon. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de se blairer.

- Et même pas fichu de dire bonjour! grogna-t-elle à l'adresse de son amie.

Hermione sourit suspicieusement. Et si… ?


	5. Chapter 5

Saluuuut la compagniiiie!!

C'est vrai que je suis toujours lente pour updater, et je ne crois pas que ça changera, surtout que cette année, j'ai la première partie du bac, alors c'est pas le moment de rigoler. Donc désolée d'avance.

Pour ceux ou celles qui suivent "Reviens moi", là aussi je suis désolée, mais la suite va un peu tarder.

J'ai profité des deux trois jours de vacs pour vous envoyer la suite. Tout le monde est en train de faire la fête en bas et moi, je tape. Bande de chanceux!!

Je crois que j'ai fini mon blabla, je vous laisse avec la suite…

**Chapitre 5**

- Asseyez-vous! Et je ne veux entendre plus personne! siffla le professeur Rogue, son habituelle voix froide déformée par la colère.

Un frisson de terreur parcourut les élèves qui se regardèrent avec appréhension. Quelque chose avait éveillé la colère du maître des potions et chacun espérait sortit des cachots vivant et tous ses membres intacts.

- Hier soir, continua-t-il, quelqu'un s'est cru assez malin pour oser fouiller dans mon armoire d'ingrédients. J'ignore comment ce rebus de la nature, ce tas de fientes de dragon s'y est pris, mais si jamais je découvre qui a eu le toupet de faire ça, croyez-moi, il saura ce que c'est que souffrir.

Tout en parlant, il parcourait la salle de long en large, sa longue cape noire fouettant l'air.

- Parmi les ingrédients volés, j'ai noté la disparition d'un flacon de larmes de licorne et quelques plumes d'oiseau du Paradis, ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de plusieurs potions complexes, dont le philtre d'amour. J'en déduis que c'est quelque écervelée qui a dépouillé mon armoire, fit-il, son regard glacial dardant les filles présentes, qui se recroquevillèrent sur leur siège. J'ajoute, miss Granger, que vous vous acquittez très mal de vos fonctions de préfète en chef, et que je ne manquerai pas d'en parler au professeur McGonnagal.

Plusieurs élèves de Serpentard accueillirent ses propos par des ricanements. Quant à Hermione, elle rougit violemment, de fureur sans doute, mais ne dit rien.

Les deux heures de cours se passèrent dans le silence comme d'habitude, à l'exception que Neville Londubat ne fut pas le seul à avoir la plus basse note pour la potion préparée. En effet, tous les élèves eurent T sauf bien évidemment, les Serpentard Hermione Granger, à qui il n'avait rien trouvé à redire malgré ses efforts pour trouver un semblant d'erreur.

Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin, les gryffondors se hâtèrent vers la sortie, de peur que quelque chose d'autre ne leur tombe sur la tête.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Mione, c'est pas ta faute, dit Jane à la sortie du cours, en entourant les épaules de son amie de ses bras.

- Elle a raison, ajouta Harry, et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas ton tour de ronde, non?

- Non, marmonna la préfète en chef. Je m'en tape qu'il se soit fait voler ses ingrédients ou ses caleçons, mais qu'il ne me casse pas la tête!

- je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, continua Jane, d'habitude, je l'aime bien, il a trop la classe!

- Quoi, tu aimes ce type? s'écria Ron, dégoûté. Tu te sens bien?

- Qui j'aime ou qui je n'aime pas ne te regarde d'aucune façon, Ronald Weasley!

- Parfait! rétorqua-t-il.

- Parfait!

Et d'un même mouvement, chacun tourna la tête d'un côté.

- Arrêtez de faire les gamins, vous deux! Mûrissez un peu, ça ne vous tuera pas, s'exclama Harry, agacé.

Deux regards assassins lui répondirent immédiatement.

- Dites, fit Hermione au bout d'un moment, vous avez une idée de qui a pu faire le coup?

- Non. Et puis ce qui est sûr, fit Harry, un léger sourire au lèvres, c'est que ce n'est pas nous!

Ron et Hermione se contentèrent de sourire en pensant à la fois où ils avaient "emprunté" quelques ingrédients de la réserve personnelle de Rogue en 2ème année.

- En tout cas, continua Hermione, le philtre d'amour est trop complexe pour être fabriquée par un deuxième année.

Le groupe se dirigeait vers la classe de métamorphose lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent miss Teigne dans les escaliers.

- Regardez qui voilà! Mais c'est sac à puces! fit Jane en souriant d'un air sadique.

Disant cela, elle s'approcha de la chatte par derrière et lui donna un coup de pied, lui faisant faire un saut plané spectaculaire, qui se termina inévitablement contre la statue de Hermès le troll quelques étages plus bas. Après quelques secondes, le félin se releva difficilement et disparut en courant.

- Parfait! On ne le reverra pas de sitôt! Ben quoi? Ajouta-t-elle devant la mine ahurie de ses amies. C'est pas de ma faute s'il est aussi moche!

- T'es complètement cinglée! fit Ron admiratif, oubliant momentanément leur dispute.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment! rétorqua Jane en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais il faut partir d'ici avant que Rusard ne se ramène! objecta harry.

Le reste de la semaine se passa lentement et le week-end arriva enfin, au bonheur des élèves de 6ème et de 7ème année.

Hermione se réveilla le dimanche matin d'assez bonne heure pour avoir la salle de bain en premier. Elle en sortit rapidement, habillée d'un simple jogging. Comme d'habitude, Brad était assis dans leur salle commune en train de siroter son habituel thé à la menthe.

- Bonjour, Mione!!

- Salut!

- Toujours aussi jolie!

- C'est ça, moques toi.

- Ai-je l'air de me moquer? rétorqua-t-il, feignant d'être offensé.

Hermione répondit à sa question par son habituel sourire. Brad était charmant, serviable, galant et surtout mignon, bref un garçon parfait. Un peu trop parfait au goût d'Hermione, mais bon, elle l'aimait bien quand même.

La jeune fille remonta à sa chambre et entreprit de choisir sa tenue pour la sortie à Pré-au-lard.

- Bonjour le reflet. Tu dors encore?

"Le reflet" répondit par des ronflements sonores. Hermione était sûre qu'elle faisait juste semblant, et connaissait un moyen de la faire réagir.

- Ecoute le reflet, je suis désolée de te réveiller, mais tu vois le reflet, j'ai… dis, ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle le reflet, j'espère? Parce que je trouve que t'appeler le reflet est beaucoup plus…

- TU VAS ARRETER DE M'APPELER LE REFLET, OUI OU MERDE??

- je croyais que tu dormais, fit Hermione d'un air angélique.

- Plus maintenant! …. Dis, tu ne comptes pas sortir habillée comme ça, j'espère, fit-elle après un moment.

- Si, pourquoi?

- Tu plaisantes? Mais t'es horrible comme ça!

- Merci, ça fait très plaisir!

- Tu aurais préféré qu'on se moque de toi? Ouvre ce placard que je vois ce qu'il y a dedans. Mon Dieu, je me demande des fois ce que tu ferais sans moi.

Hermione s'exécuta en boudant. Elle aimait bien sa jupe vert bouteille cintrée et son haut jaune Tweety, souvenir de Disneyland.

- Sors ce truc noir, là-bas… non pas celui-là, abrutie… oui, voilà. Un pull noir à col roulé... mets-le de côté qu'on puisse voir avec quoi tu pourras le mettre.

- Pourquoi pas cette jupe? risqua timidement la gryffondor en sortant une jupe beige à carreaux mi-longue.

- Mets-la que je voie de quoi tu as l'air.

La préfète en chef se mit en sous-vêtements et passa rapidement le pull et la jupe.

- Alors?

- Tourne-toi de côté…. de l'autre, rétorqua le reflet d'un air super professionnel. Parfait!

Hermione dût bien avouer que c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça et qu'elle avait encore besoin de conseils en matière de fringues.

- Une dernière touche… fit la jeune fille en prenant sa baguette.

Elle jeta un sort à ses cheveux, ce qui les fit raidir immédiatement.

- Avec ça, t'es sûre d'être sifflée par tous les garçons que tu croiseras!

- Ah bon? Ça me va bien?

- T'as tout l'air d'une pouffe comme ça.

- Je sais…. QUOI??

- Bah… heu… mais c'est vrai!

- Je t'emmerde! Espèce de…. Pfffff…. allez, laisse- moi voir… Aaaaaah!

- Qu'est-ce que je te disais? Attends, je crois que j'ai ce qu'il te faut!

- Heu… fit pour toute réponse la rouge et or, suspicieuse.

Elle vit plusieurs livres se balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce de l'autre côté du miroir.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

- Attends deux secondes… Voilà, j'ai trouvé! s'exclama-t-elle en sortant un magazine à moitié déchiré de sous une montagne de livres.

Elle le feuilleta rapidement et s'arrêta à une page, en poussant un cri de joie digne d'un hurlement barbare.

- je crois que ce sort irait mieux à tes cheveux. Allez, essaie-le. C'est _Ondulrapide_.

- Tu sais, je préfère rester comme ça en fin de compte…

- Mais de quoi t'as peur? Si tu veux je l'essaie sur moi.

- Vas-y!

- Eh ben merci pour la confiance! rétorqua-t-elle en se lançant le sort.

Ses cheveux perdirent immédiatement de leur volume, et les mèches plus dociles, bouclaient joliment sur ses épaules.

- Alors, rassurée? Tu finiras pas chauve.

- Gnagnagna…

Hermione se lança le sort à son tour.

- Tu vois que ça te va bien! Qu'est qu'on dit à tata Mione?

- Merci tata le reflet!

- Aaaaaah!!! Tu vas arrêter ou je…

Des coups portés à la porte empêchèrent Hermione de savoir qu'elle allait être maudite à la dixième génération.

- Hermiooone! hurla Padma à travers la porte. Tu ne descends pas?

- j'aaaarriiiiive!! cria Hermione, puis elle se retourna vers le miroir.

- Hey le reflet, on se revoit plus tard!

- Vous comptez faire quoi les garçons? demanda Joanna pendant que le groupe se dirigeait vers le village sorcier de Pré-au-lard.

- On va aller faire un tour à Honeyducks, puis au Trois balais, après on verra bien, répondit Ron, ayant apparemment pensé qu'ils étaient réconciliés de puis le coup de pied donné à miss Teigne.

- Honeyducks? C'est quoi ça? demanda Jane, intéressée.

La question étonna Hermione au début, avant qu'elle ne se rappelle que la fille était nouvelle. Ça lui faisait tout bizarre, elle avait l'impression de la connaître depuis longtemps.

- Honeyducks, c'est la confiserie la plus démente qui existe! rétorqua Ron, ravi de parler de bonbons.

Il se lança dans un discours, décrivant les recoins du magasin de bonbons, et dénombrant toutes les confiseries qu'il connaissait. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à leur arrivée au village. Hermione s'acheta quelques bonbons et sortit de l'échoppe, laissant Harry, Ron et Joanna s'extasier sur une nouvelle sorte de confiseries.

Elle se dirigea à la librairie d'à côté et quand elle y pénétra, la cloche au dessus de la porte tinta légèrement. Un vieillard au comptoir lui sourit avec amabilité. Elle adorait l'ambiance qui régnait dans le magasin et le calme qui y planait. Elle aimait aussi flâner dans rayons remplis de livres, sentir la texture du papier jauni des anciens ouvrages sous ses doigts et sentir leur odeur lui emplir les narines. Une lumière douce baignait le magasin, faisant qu'elle s'y sentait terriblement bien.

La gryffondor ne cherchait pas de livre précis et errait entre les étagères chargées de grimoires et de bouquins. Elle en ouvrit plusieurs et en feuilleta les premières pages.

- Je prends ce livre, s'il vous plaît, fit soudain une voix, la faisant sursauter.

Elle croyait être seule dans la petite échoppe. Elle se pencha un peu plus pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le comptoir. Malfoy? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là? Il ne se rappelait plus de l'endroit du magasin de confiseries?

- Ce sera cinq gallions. Merci et bonne journée! répondit le vieillard de sa voix chevrotante.

Apparemment, non.

Hermione ne s'en soucia pas plus et se décida pour un livre sur les fées des bois et un autre sur les magies antiques. Elle paya le commerçant et sortit de la librairie, satisfaite.

Elle flâna un moment devant les vitrines, à la recherche de ses amis. Le reste de la journée promettait d'être magnifique. Des nuages gris protégeaient les têtes de l'ardeur du soleil, et une brise légère faisait voleter les cheveux bruns de la rouge et or. Au moment où elle passait devant un magasin de Prêt-à-porter, elle vit à travers lez vitres Joanna faire des sauts de kangourou en agitant les bras pour essayer d'attirer son attention. Hermione se hâta d'entrer dans la boutique.

- Hey! Où t'étais passée? Ça fait un bon moment que je te cherche.

- J'ai juste tardé un peu dans la librairie.

- Oh, toi et tes bouquins! Dis, tu penses quoi de ce truc? enchaîna-t-elle rapidement en pointant son doigt vers un léger pull noir avec le slogan : " I LOVE DARK MAGIC" inscrit en lettres argentées.

- Alors?

- Heu… j'en sais trop rien… tu crois pas que ce serait mal vu?

- Quoi? C'est à cause de l'inscription? Mais je m'en fiche comme de ma première couche-culotte! C'est juste un slogan.

- c'est toi qui vois…

- Attends-moi deux secondes, je vais le payer et je reviens.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes gryffondors sortirent du magasin avec plusieurs paquets, car Hermione avait fait l'acquisition d'une petite cape noire lui arrivant un peu au dessus de la taille et d'une jupe grise à plis pour son uniforme, car l'ancienne commençait à s'user un peu.

Bras dessus bras dessous, les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers Les Trois Balais, où elles avaient donné rendez-vous à Harry et Ron. Quand elles y pénétrèrent, Hermione fut parcourue d'un délicieux frisson, car une douce chaleur régnait dans le café. Jane l'attira vers une table, d'où les deux garçons leur faisaient signe.

- Salut! lança Jane.

- Salut! On vous attendait pour passer les commandes, rétorqua Harry.

- J'ai faim! se plaignit Ron.

Hermione s'esclaffa en prenant place à côté de lui, tandis qu'Harry se levait pour laisser Joanna s'installer au fond.

- Vous prenez quoi? lança Harry dès que tout le monde se fut installé.

- Ramène ce que tu veux. Tant que c'est comestible, y a pas de problème!

- Okay, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Ron et Joanna se lancèrent dans une conversation sur la meilleure équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre, le seul sujet qui n'intéressait pas Hermione, mais alors pas du tout. Elle ouvrit le livre qu'elle venait d'acheter, celui sur les magies antiques, mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé sérieusement au "reflet". Ce début d'année avait été tellement chargé qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à autre chose qu'à ses cours et ses devoirs.

Elle savait bien qu'elle était d'origine moldue et qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre du monde magique, mais les sorciers ne conversaient pas avec leur reflet, de ça elle était sûre. Mais alors pourquoi ça lui arrivait à elle? Et pourquoi à ce moment et pas avant? Était-ce de la magie noire? Toutes ces questions lui donnaient la migraine, et lui donnaient l'impression qu'elles faisaient de son cerveau un champ de bataille.

Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Harry et Ron, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais elle se devait de trouver des réponses à ses questions, surtout par les temps qui courraient. Car le mage noir n'avait jamais été aussi actif depuis sa chute et les enlèvements étaient nombreux. Même si elle n'avait aucune idée de l'utilité du _reflet _pour Voldemort et ses mangemorts.

Harry revint, coupant court aux pensées de la jeune préfète et à la conversation de Jane et Ron, qui commençait à tourner au vinaigre. Il avait ramené un plateau avec des croissants et quatre verres de bierraubeurre.

- Pff! Y a une foule pas possible devant le comptoir! se plaignit-il en déposant le plateau. On dirait que tout Poudlard s'est donné rendez-vous ici.

- Ouais… fit Ron dans une tentative vaine de meubler la conversation, pour ne pas avoir l'air de se jeter sur la nourriture.

Hermione prit une bouchée de croissant, la tête en l'air.

- J'aime bien ton médaillon! fit soudain Joanna, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

- Pardon?

- Ton médaillon, répéta la jeune fille en se penchant par-dessus la table.

Elle prit l'objet entre ses doigts et l'examine, manquant d'étouffer son amie.

- J'ai déjà vu ce symbole quelque part… et puis j'en sais rien! Tu l'as acheté où?

- C'est un cadeau de ma mère. Et elle est moldue, précisa-t-elle. Je peux récupérer mon cou?

- Heu… ah oui, désolée! Dites, quelqu'un a fait cette saleté de devoir d'Histoire de la magie?

Personne ne répondit mais tous regardèrent Hermione qui fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu.

- Mione chériiie, je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aiiiiimes??

- T'auras rien, tu peux toujours courir. Et pour répondre à ta question, non jamais.

- Allez s'il te plaît, laisse moi copier sur toi, s'il te plaîîîîît!!! fit la jeune fille en faisant sa moue la plus craquante.

- Nan, jte dis.

- Tu me laisses copier ou je te fais un bisou…

- Quoi?

Elle leva des yeux étonnés vers Jane qui s'escrimait à l'attraper par-dessus la table en mimant des bisous.

- Mon Dieu… C'est bon t'as gagné!!

- Ouaiiiiis.

- Je te CORRIGE ton devoir.

- Hein?? Mais…

- C'est ma dernière offre.

Jane se tourna vers Harry et Ron, espérant trouver de l'aide, mais les deux garçons haussèrent les épaules et se contentèrent de sourire.

- Tu ne lui fera jamais changer d'avis, alors si j'étais toi, j'accepterais, lança Harry en sirotant sa bierraubeurre.

- C'est bon, je suis d'accord, fit Jane en boudant.

Hermione décida qu'elle n'avait plus envie de bierraubeurre, mais d'un bon chocolat chaud.

- Quelqu'un veut mon verre? Je n'en veux plus.

- Ouais, moich! répondit Ron, la bouche pleine.

Hermione le regarda d'un air navré, en poussant son gobelet vers lui.

- Je vais chercher un chocolat chaud, quelqu'un veut-il quelque chose?

- Non.

Elle tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le comptoir.

- …j'écrirais que des bêtises… comme ça, elle me fera mon devoir…

- Je t'ai entendu, Jane!!

- Eh merde!

Hermione sourit. Décidément cette fille était… originale et excentrique, mais c'était sa première vraie amie depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, et elle en avait besoin.

- … Regarde qui voilà, la sang-de-bourbe… entendit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle se retourna brusquement pour rencontrer les yeux métal de Malfoy, qui la regarda, l'air de rien. Il était attablé avec une fille qui riait à gorge déployée.

- Pardon? Répètes un peu pour voir!

- Qu'est ce que t'as, toi?

- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile! Je t'ai très bien entendu!!

- Ah ouais? Prouve que je l'ai dit, alors! rétorqua Malfoy, son habituel sourire condescendant à la figure.

- Ecoutes-moi bien, espèce de sale fouine, murmura Hermione en l'attrapant par sa cravate, tu sembles oublier des fois qui je suis. Mon statut de _préfète en chef _me donne tous les droits que je veux, si l'envie m'en prend. Tu saisis?

Hermione n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser son statut de cette façon, mais Malfoy, l'avait mise hors d'elle.

- Tu peux dire adieu à ton insigne de préfet, et c'est pas _papa_ qui va changer ça, crois-moi!

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus me menacer, Granger. Tu en subiras les conséquences…

- Sans blague? Je t'ai déjà dit que tu aboyais, mais que tu ne mordais pas?

Elle se releva et épousseta ses vêtements. Elle avait la gorge tellement sèche qu'elle prit un des verres sur la table et l'avala d'une traite.

- Noooon!!! hurla la fille qui était assise avec Malfoy.

Elle se tourna vers son compagnon et le vit avec horreur en faire de même…

_A suivre… _(N/A : J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça!)

**Floreole**


End file.
